


蓄养

by Yeshoubai



Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Castration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: “你为什么失去了自由，是生来如此，还是后天不幸？”“贫穷，虽然可以细数出诸多理由，原住民的赋税，愈发昂贵的日用，迟来的季风耗尽了我曾经家中的积蓄，种种，但其实都不过是贫穷。”“你几岁失去的它。”“十三岁，苏丹，十三岁。”
Relationships: Malik Kafur/Alauddin Khilji (Padmaavat 2018)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ——起因是查询史料时觉得自己可以尝试着写具有连贯性的故事。然后后来查当时的阉割方式，发现，好惨啊……所以就想写写创伤治愈试试。
> 
> 话虽如此。其实我也不知道苏丹这算是创伤治愈，还是把人玩得更糟糕。

0.

  
贾拉鲁丁苏丹，他的将军，他的维齐尔，片刻之前还活生生地行走在卡拉邦的土地上，而现在，他们不过是三具被新苏丹的阴谋杀害了的可怜人。“即使乌鲁格汗将贾拉鲁丁蒙骗得再好，以至让他真的屈尊来到自己的封地，”阿拉乌德丁想，“在最后的拥抱之中，他也该窥见阴谋的全貌。”只是为时已晚。阿拉乌德丁松开手，老苏丹轰然倒地。

马利克，新属于他的奴隶走上前来，屈膝蹲在贾拉鲁丁的旁边，从他手中抠出了那颗绛红色的美丽宝石。“一切光荣都属于苏丹。”马利克说，“您的项链。”

“不，它是苏丹王冠上的宝石。”阿拉乌德丁接过那块已被他把玩过许久的石头，他将之对准太阳，刺目的白光被凝固的鸽血阻拦，顿作帷幔之后红浪翻覆时投出的靡靡烛光。那是德里的色彩，或是说苏丹可享有的色彩，“我准许贾拉鲁丁的提议，它应镶嵌在我的王冠之上。”

那白纱奴隶似乎很习惯主人最终的决意与他提供的服务不同，要么，便是他并无异议的勇气，并非有狼的狡诈。不熟识狡诈的人会错把好猎犬的一点脾气当作狼的野性。贾拉鲁丁曾与阿拉乌德丁一般策划过篡位，只是后来他太醉心于旁人的信任，敬畏与爱，以至于他忘了卡尔吉家的人都难以抗拒背叛的本性和权欲的呼唤，更看不清这狼犬之分。

  
阿拉乌德丁令这深鞠着身奉上宝石的奴隶抬起头，他先前只看到白纱之下朦胧的轮廓。而贾拉鲁丁的两位辅官丧命时，对一个阴谋家，马利克手中的匕首也远比他本人更夺目。现在阿拉乌德丁终于仔细打量起他新拥有的礼物。他抚摸着马利克光洁的颊边，光滑无须的触感淡化了他的危险，然而鲜艳的菌伞，恰恰为最致命的蕈子所有。他轻轻拍着这奴隶的脸：“我的好叔叔知不知道你藏了一把匕首？卡富尔，如果你并非效忠我，你的匕首要刺向谁？”

“他并不知道。但我猜，他会在您准备启程向南方进军时派人与我说些多余的话。”马利克又看了一眼地上的尸体，“假如他能活到那时候的话。不过世事没有假如，我的陛下，您的军队使我再次无主，您的亲属购下了我，他又将我转交给您……何况您方才赢得了我的忠诚。”

“我刚刚只命令你杀人。”阿拉乌德丁警示一般地掐了一把马利克的脸，“我需要称颂，却不需要只会无端奉承的奴隶。”

“但那是上一个苏丹的人，我的苏丹，您的野心不同寻常。”

这是该被处死的话。

不过鉴于那些被阿拉乌德丁的愤怒处死之人，通常是因为他们对其野心的敌意与鄙夷，马利克以如此盛赞的口吻陈述了一样的话，反而得到了新苏丹的嘉奖。阿拉乌德丁看着这异族的奴隶，他既非突厥人，亦没有完整的身体，或许，甚至连完璧也说不上，但他确实有狼一样的狡诈。卡尔吉的苏丹，孤独的篡权者，在头狼的位置不受动摇时，他还是很欢迎有一个难得的体己人的。

“我给你的下一个命令。”阿拉乌德丁说，他察觉到马利克的镇定自若下有一丝裂缝，他听自己说话时瞳孔一缩，眼睛却睁得更大，比起谨慎相待，更像心有戚戚。可他分明又不畏惧自己的命令，不畏惧生死，阿拉乌德丁饶有趣味地用拇指擦了擦马利克的眼角，此处没有泪水，虽然他觉得应当有一些湿迹才像话。他吊了马利克足够久的注意，终于开口，“去把贾拉鲁丁的头割下来，老苏丹应当送回德里安葬。”

“那身体呢？”

阿拉乌德丁摆摆手：“丢出去就好。”

马利克应了下来，随即跪在地上专心用他那把短小的匕首割贾拉鲁丁尸首上的皮肉，短刃在欲剁开颈骨时不复之前暗杀的凶悍，显出一种施展不开的困窘，直至阿拉乌德丁拔出自己的佩刀递给他，他才得以干脆地把骨头砍断。

这是马利克来到卡尔吉王朝心房的第一天。此后他或破碎，或动摇，但比起这时，只此刻他最像是一个标准意义上的奴隶。

至于随贾拉鲁丁一同前来的军队，虽然他们本意是防范阿拉乌德丁的野心，但连他们的主人都如此大意，这支军队便益发散漫。当贾拉鲁丁的死讯突然传来，苏丹国权力局势的骤变，更使阿哈麦德忘记了他的军队同样手握兵器，急于撤回德里。阿里·加尔沙斯普得以轻易地拾起了自己叔父的王冠，加尔沙斯普从此成为阿拉乌德丁·穆罕默德·沙阿苏丹。凶杀的斋月过后泛滥的恒河与亚穆纳河隔开了卡拉邦与德里，但新苏丹的欲望足以填平河道，仅仅是想象任何人，任何贾拉鲁丁的子嗣，任何除他之外的贾拉鲁丁的亲属胆敢触碰他的宝座，阿拉乌德丁便寝食难安。

而他美丽的妻子，他傲慢的妻子，贾拉鲁丁的女儿梅鲁尼萨，她确实爱着自己，但她从未将自己只当作阿拉乌德丁的妻子。贾拉鲁丁的王后嗅到了这个侄子的野心，她提点丈夫当心，教唆女儿以公主的傲慢教会阿拉乌德丁何为本分。因此阿拉乌德丁亦急于回到梅鲁尼萨的身边，他要炫耀自己足以匹配她的一切资本——征服德奥吉里所得的财富，她父亲头上的王冠，她父亲的项上人头，以及即将被他取走的，她母亲的性命。

他必要早日回到德里，为此他大可将自己的秉性伪装。马利克盘腿坐在苏丹的椅旁，十分熟练地揉按着阿拉乌德丁的小腿。“乌鲁格汗又募得了六千骑兵，我们近日也有四千。士兵总计已有十万之数。”马利克把着阿拉乌德丁的脚踝，拇指轻轻揉搓着他距骨处的凸起，“但是，我的陛下，其中甚至有人如持锄头一般持刀，如赶公羊一般驱赶胯下战马，而与您为敌的，却是贾拉鲁丁的余威与众贵族。”

“我从未想要一群能上战场的平民，卡富尔。”阿拉乌德丁向前倾身，拍了拍马利克的脸，这奴隶确实在担忧前景，只是担忧同样意味着信任存有犹疑，阿拉乌德丁需要有人为他贡献智慧与狡诈，但他也需要此人能毫不犹豫地为他赴险。他将手拂过马利克的眼：“为那种人流血愚蠢得很。马利克，之前我如何赢得的平民的心？”

马利克眼前只剩黑暗，他一时不知道阿拉乌德丁是否还想要自己服侍他，何况他也不能笨拙地在苏丹的腿上摸索。他只好去专心应对阿拉乌德丁的问话：“五莫恩德黄金，攻城车卸下了火石，您把黄金装上。即使这黄金雨砸得他们头破血流，他们的心也倒向了新的苏丹。”

“那么那些贵族，他们的喜悦值得多少黄金？”阿拉乌德丁重还了马利克光明，将腿从他怀里抽回来，“给我的新朋友们五倍的黄金，再向他们的勇士撒去满地银币。”他顿了顿，又道，“你为我去，卡富尔，让他们看到你就仿佛见到了喜讯，把他们蒙蔽在你带去的黄金与你的美貌之下。”

马利克立刻领会了阿拉乌德丁的打算，他为贪图自己手中珍宝的人送去小利，但同时也备下了一把不起眼的短刀。马利克不禁为这阴谋与猎物的愚蠢感到快意，苏丹满意地看着他的奴隶嘴角浮出阴暗的微笑，他摩挲着马利克的唇角，而后扣住后颈，叫这奴隶贴近自己的腿间。马利克领会这当中的暗示比理解苏丹的阴谋更快。他可称驯服地撩开阿拉乌德丁的罩衣，一切进止都恰如其分，或许在苏丹的后宫当中，也难以寻到这么顺从老练的女子与少年。

但这驯服却叫阿拉乌德丁觉得无趣。无他，阿拉乌德丁并无性致享用只将这视为工作或侍奉的容器。苏丹抓着马利克蜷曲的长发向后拽开，而马利克的舌尖甚至尚未濡湿他胯间的布料。他说：“出去吧。”

这机敏的奴隶少见地怔住。他确信苏丹一开始强硬的手确实表现出了性欲，但为什么他未被触怒，却又放弃了近在咫尺的作乐。马利克不解，不过这与阿拉乌德丁为什么准许毫无经验的人入伍不同，苏丹的私人意愿他不应过问。

他遂同样顺从地为阿拉乌德丁整理好衣服，挑开门帘，退出了主帐。

如阿拉乌德丁先前所说，他为那些摇摆不定的贵族放出去了黄金，一年过去，已到了收租的时候。努斯拉汗为他率领军队，把贾拉鲁丁在世最后的根系拔出，曾窃窃地讥讽新苏丹的软弱迁就的人，如今尽都失去了双眼，血代替眼泪从眼眶流出。曾经体面的贵族如今成了俘虏，他们多少人留着卡尔吉的血，而曾经的战俘奴隶却立在苏丹的座前，随阿拉乌德丁挑选牺牲牛羊一般随意一指，马利克便去把此人从列中拖出来，割断他的喉咙。

他们失去了光明，却未被束缚手脚。因此起初有的是人试图反抗，但他们发现这奴隶的美丽背后是百倍的残酷凶恶——这是苏丹事先的嘱咐，凡是反抗的便折断拆开他们的四肢，再给他们想要的自由，他们会再无人拘押，得偿所愿地躺在地上流血而死。阿拉乌德丁要另选一处房间来处置这些俘虏是明智的，即使每次点选完今日的死人后，奴隶会最快地进来清理地面，但这处依然染上了散不开的血腥气，不得已，此处地面要加倍地撒上香料。

阿拉乌德丁招了招手叫马利克过来，这奴隶如今已不再是身被白纱，他犹豫地看看自己手上的血渍，随便选了一人，抓过他衣摆擦了擦手。那人还以为这是死亡的先兆，险些吓得背过气去。苏丹今日已然尽兴，侍卫将这些罪囚带走，有时是阿拉乌德丁亲手折磨这些选错立场的人，有时是马利克代行苏丹的意志，但本质上两种情况并无区别。这些罪人实际是苏丹的猎物，没人能动苏丹猎下的狐狸的毛皮，也没人敢让这些被苏丹精心布置了人间地狱的贵族提前身死。

阿拉乌德丁所信任的那只手在苏丹的御座前跪下，乖顺地把额头抵着苏丹的大腿。马利克有狼一般的狡诈和花豹一般的敏捷，他的皮肤与蜷曲的长发摸起来也未必比那猛兽的毛皮的手感差。苏丹粗粝的手指捻着马利克的耳垂，上面坠着的鎏金的耳环陈旧仿佛黄铜：“这是你曾为他人做奴隶时的东西？”

“更久，苏丹，那时我还算自由。”

苏丹沉吟着摩挲：“那你为什么失去了自由，是生来如此，还是后天不幸？”

“贫穷，虽然可以细数出诸多理由，原住民的赋税，愈发昂贵的日用，迟来的季风耗尽了我曾经家中的积蓄，种种，但其实都不过是贫穷。”

“你几岁失去的它。”阿拉乌德丁说的不是自由，而是更隐秘的东西。苏丹意有所指的挠了挠他下巴，声音顿时低沉暧昧下来，马利克一瞬明白了这句话问的是与他的自由同时失去的另样东西。

“十三岁，苏丹。”马利克没说太多，也没办法说太多，他以为自己过了那么多年已淡忘了先前的痛苦，然而现在开口时，依然不受控地嗓音沙哑。阿拉乌德丁仍抚摸着他的脸，等着马利克继续说。他只好瑟瑟地把脸埋进苏丹的手中，从苏丹不为所动的强硬里借了些叙述的胆气。

“我什么都不知道，我只知道为了更大的孩子能活，我已经失去了我的姐妹，而现在轮到我了……父亲不会再来接走我，然后我的面前，有个人在用火烤着刀。”马利克难得的脸色苍白，他勉强地微笑，“至少，我本来以为他要像杀一只山羊一样割断我的脖子……万幸，我还活着。”

“接着说，马利克。”苏丹手指轻轻地拍着他的后颈，像安抚一个回想起噩梦后怕的孩子，但他说的话，他眼里的性致，那噩梦使他快活。他的叹息沉沉地落在马利克耳中，虽然，那叹息中并无很多惋惜和怜悯，只有被不幸引起的欲火，“真可怜，我应该早些征服坎贝，我该早些带走你。”

他要带走的是自由人还是那个更年轻漂亮的奴隶已不重要。或许苏丹的宠幸在将来会为马利克带来权势，以补偿他失去的自由，但现在他只是一个阉奴。回忆的展开没能使马利克更适应旧日的阴影，他的声音仍透着畏惧恍惑：“……我很饿，也很渴。他们切下之后便把我埋进沙地里……我不知道，为什么我竟然没死。等我再记起事，我已经被洗干净沙土搬回屋里了。”

马利克咬咬嘴唇，觉得自己的讲述实在干瘪无趣，但实际苏丹已从他与平日截然不同的神色里收获了足够的趣味：“都是些不值在意的事……每个奴隶都和我一样。”

“不，不，不，我很满意。”苏丹连连否认，他把马利克耳上的金环摘下，盯着那光光的耳垂片刻，又把他耳上苏丹那名贵的绿松石耳坠为马利克戴上，“ ——马利克，我会奖赏你新的耳环。在此之前，先戴着你的苏丹借与你的光荣回去。”

“尽管去招摇。”阿拉乌德丁拍拍他的脸。但马利克正是魂不守舍，看不出苏丹是真的纵容他的奴隶，还是如蓄养那些贵族的贪心一般蓄养自己的骄矜。而且苏丹依旧没有更进一步地触碰他，凭他过去的经历，主人这般的示意无疑是叫他深夜来房。但阿拉乌德丁又将预备好敞开自己的马利克推开。阿拉乌德丁拒绝马利克时从未带半分轻蔑与嘲弄，马利克的难堪才得以被他的困惑盖过——连那苏菲上师都曾令他侍奉，为什么这恣意纵欲的苏丹反倒无意他的身体。


	2. Chapter 2

拉格夫奇坦是阿拉乌德丁的座上宾，却是苏丹后宫的仇敌。梅鲁尼萨王后恨他以他人之妻的美色诱惑苏丹，连马利克也偶尔懊悔，为什么当日要等到阿拉乌德丁发问，如若他直接杀死这私自潜入苏丹宫廷的拉其普特人，阿拉乌德丁依然会去征讨梅瓦尔国，但他的眼里只是此地的富庶，而无梅瓦尔王后。

但马利克又很快释然，他少为不可能的事忧愁懊悔。他那晚不可能安分地为苏丹巡视周边，挑着贾拉鲁丁头颅归来的阿拉乌德丁终于正式攫取了德里国苏丹的名号，而他婚床上的王后还沉浸在失去父亲的悲痛中。马利克小心地将自己藏在门后的阴影，窥探苏丹卧床上的旖旎。

阿拉乌德丁伏在梅鲁尼萨身上，苏丹披散的长发如无数黑蛇，攀爬在两人头面上，隔绝出一个空气被恐怖与情欲挤占的空间。阿拉乌德丁亲吻着王后的肩颈，与被衣裙包裹着的胸脯，梅鲁尼萨无助地折起再放平的腿是她无声呜咽的具象化。马利克为苏丹的征服与兽性喉头梗着一团火，又为梅鲁尼萨的脆弱沉醉酥软，他手指紧压着门边，几乎忘了自己在窥视，甚至忘了这世上有一个自己。他是此处的房屋，他是此处的床榻，流动的燥热空气和焚香都是他。他仿佛和手下坚硬的雕刻混淆了知觉，手指所触既坚硬又不失肉感。他的心渴望如苏丹一般亲吻，汇聚在小腹处无处可去的欲望和那狮子一般的苏丹又叫马利克渴望如梅鲁尼萨一般被阿拉乌德丁啃咬脖颈。

从怔怔中把他唤醒的不是拉格夫的笛声，苏丹的欲望被那乐音搅扰，烦闷地呼唤他大概候在走廊的奴隶。门边的马利克回过神一震，连后退几步，应着声假作刚从外面跑过来。他现在反倒庆幸起自己身下的平坦，那欲望叫他跑来时仿佛踩在云端，即使是再宽大的衣袍也难以遮掩身体对这等欲望的反馈。

他说不清自己是想看苏丹还是王后，或是，他只是想窥探那王冠下的人享有的情欲。阿拉乌德丁眼里的饥饿与炽热深深勾动着马利克胸腔几欲炸出的呼喊，但无人能在苏丹之前高声，他只是想起阿拉乌德丁在人身上耸动，便不自禁恍惚了神色。马利克不知道是否所有主人正当年的奴隶都是这般，他曾经的主人同样取得了他殷切的亲吻和包裹，然而除却被使用，马利克对那上师的情欲并无性致。苏丹是不同的。他这么想着，走在寻觅向笛声源头的路上。他带着苏丹的命令与卫队循声而去，而后他看到了拉格夫奇坦。此时无人知道这梅瓦尔的国师的身份，他只是一个神秘的智者，盘坐在苏丹的花园当中。

拉格夫放下笛子，他迎上马利克探寻的目光，不急不慢道：“德里的苏丹应当使一位勇士或是心灵更纯洁者来接引我。”

马利克不介意拉格夫如何评判自己。安置好这不速之客后，苏丹寝处的灯烛尽都熄灭。他在门前恋恋不舍多候了一会，但呻吟与喘息早已落幕，只有苏丹志满意得的沉鼾。马利克从黑暗中看见一双湿润的眼，它从阿拉乌德丁似拥抱似控制的手臂交叠间看着外界。转瞬之间那似是眼瞳的反光又消失不见，短暂得仿佛幻觉，不过无论梅鲁尼萨能否入睡，这床榻早已禁止了她的抽泣。

那可怜的王后长夜无眠，这新发迹的奴隶也同样合不上眼。马利克的情欲同他本人一般无根飘荡，稀薄地飘散在空气中，半是被售卖前的训练，半是因为还未尝过常人的情事便失去了资格，他对人们言行举止中透露的欲望格外敏感。可若他想捉摸住那些欲望，又会发现都不过是海市蜃楼。马利克如今回味早年蒙昧遥远的艳梦，就像他如今去思考贫穷饥饿的滋味，已阔别太久，具体的感受都成了一条形而上的概念，先天盲人口中的色彩。

他的夸瓦贾，他曾经的主人亲吻他的腰窝，挺入他的身体。那时情欲似乎愿意屈尊到这奴隶眼前，但马利克依然抓不住它，年老的上师时常尽兴后留下他憋闷地处在情欲的夹层间不得抒解，偶尔他得以喘息着从残存的孔洞里流出些许清而湿滑的液体，但情欲却像席间献舞的浮浪女郎，吻上马利克的额头，尚不及他回味，便抽身离去。他的情欲如被季风支配的河，干涸时形同死灰，泛滥时又要百般忍耐才能压下。

阿拉乌德丁在人身上的模样在他脑海里挥之不去。马利克恨恨地咬着被角，这是他现下能对苏丹做的最大的泄愤，他闭上眼，阿拉乌德丁披散着头发啃咬梅鲁尼萨的肌肤，他撕咬着表面粗糙的衾被。唾液顺着嘴角与下颌滴到颈窝，他手指死死地掐进柔软的面料中。马利克颤抖着，不仅为了上身用力的撕咬，更为了双腿间已被他体温温热的被子。他只是并紧膝盖，把被子夹在腿间，没有摩擦，没有更多抚慰。这绝无向其他东西倾泻欲望能力的奴隶只在这毫无反馈的死物上逞凶。

他最终面颊酸痛地松开口，酸软地泄了气力。但连他自己也说不清，究竟是欲望得到了满足，还是身体嫌厌了这索然无味的泄欲。马利克擦了擦潮湿的嘴角，不管是哪种，现在他都疲倦得仿佛应付了一次交媾。他昏昏沉沉地把阿拉乌德丁暂抛脑后，月已隐有西斜之意，大抵连那泪眼长开的王后，此刻也耐不住困倦睡去了。


End file.
